


Par for the Course

by themanlymanman



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanlymanman/pseuds/themanlymanman
Summary: aka Golf AUVelvet is trying to enjoy a day off with friendsBlake is happy to spend time with their datemate and friendsRuby and Yang love anything that's free and physicalWeiss just wants to let loose





	1. How It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> Blake is genderqueer (they/them)  
> Weiss is genderqueer (they/her)  
> Velvet is trans (she/her)

The weather outside was perfect. The sky a clear blue with clouds to occasionally block out the sun that wasn’t beating down too hard. A slight breeze coming in every now and then that rustled the leaves in nearby trees. The weather inviting the more affluent citizens of Vale to enjoy their day at the clubhouse of their choice and all the perks that came along with it.

Velvet Scarlatina may not have been a member of the higher-class society that liked to spend their days at the clubhouse drinking expensive wine that really didn’t even taste all that great but was a “subtle” example of their wealth. They did work there though so when days were slow, or she could sneak it, she would grab a few friends and play a couple holes to let loose a little, relax, and laugh.

Which is what brought her to her current situation. Or really it was probably more a case of wrong place, right time.

“Velv can’t you drive this thing any faster?! They’re gainin on us!” Yang yelled from the back of the cart she was currently hanging onto with one hand while chucking golf balls and anything else she can get her hands on at the three security carts chasing them.  
“These things aren’t meant for high speed chases, damn it!” Velvet yelled back while practically putting her foot through the floor of the golf cart trying to get it to accelerate as much as it possibly can.  
“Is there any way we can-” Ruby stops midsentence to swing her driver at the arm of a course security guard who tried reaching out to grab her “-can shake them?!” Ruby finishes while taking another swing at the cart within her club’s reach.  
“Is there a part of the course with a lot of trees or something?” Blake asks next to her, raising their voice to be heard above the excitement going on around them.

Velvet was about to answer when a light blue golf cart crashes through some bushes to their right, nearly colliding with the security cart on that side and causing it to suddenly brake and swerve. Velvet chances a look backwards and sees that the cart had flipped onto its side. The guards were crawling out and at a glance didn’t seem too injured. Facing forward she can’t help the smile that finds its way onto her face.

“AW HELL YEAH. NOW THAT’S WHAT I’M TALKIN BOUT.” Yang yells and start howling and cackling.

Velvet can hear Ruby’s gleeful laughter and even Blake lets out a laugh. An additional laugh causes her to look over at the cart that joined them.

Flashback to 30 minutes ago

The whack of a golf club meeting a solid surface and the sound of the club slicing through the air is all that’s heard before seeing a bright red golf ball sail through the air and land near a sandpit a little less than halfway through the hole the group was on. A group of three stand at the tee off area with the fourth lounging in the cart with a book in their hands, legs propped up on the dash.

Velvet had, in a surprising turn of events, been given the day off and allowed to bring along three people of her choosing to enjoy a full 18 holes of golf.  
The Faunus had of course brought along their date mate Blake and had extended the invitation to their roommate, Yang, and roommate’s younger sister, Ruby. Blake had been more than happy to spend the day in the cart enjoying the beautiful weather and their novel while Velvet taught Yang and Ruby the basics of golfing. Ruby, they found out, was a quick study and besides some minor adjustments here and there to her form, would no doubt become a formidable opponent with time and practice.

Yang on the other hand…

Velvet tried holding back a laugh. Covering her mouth with one hand and clutching her stomach with the other she watched as Yang grew increasingly frustrated at not being able to hit the ball off the tee. Ruby tried placating her big sister, but it didn’t seem to be helping at all.  
Blake had just gotten to the end of a chapter when they heard an agitated mix between a growl and a yell. They looked over just in time to see Yang pick up the golf ball and toss it high up in the air. They felt their mouth open in disbelief as they watched the blonde wind the club back like a baseball bat and with a ferocious growl she swung the club, somehow managing to make contact with the ball and launching it towards the flag indicating where the hole was located.

Velvet and Ruby drop to the floor howling in laughter and Yang puffs up her chest in pride. A few minutes pass before the two manage to calm down enough to stand. It’s when the three are in the middle of gathering their belongings that Velvet and Blake both jolt.

“You two alright?” Ruby asks looking between them.

There’s silence while the two Faunus seem to focus on their hearing. Suddenly they both look up at each other and reach some sort of silent agreement.  
“We need to get in the cart. Like now.” Velvet says while jogging towards the driver’s seat.  
“What’s the rush? We gonna get attacked by some monster?” Yang jokingly says while grabbing the golf bag and light jogging to the back of the cart with Ruby.  
Yang and Ruby had just finished strapping the bag to the cart and climbing on when they hear it.

Yelling. Really angry yelling by the sound of it.

Velvet has only just restarted the cart and gotten them further up the course when around the bend comes two pristine golf carts. One a stark white and emblazoned with a logo familiar to them all. The cart obviously belongs to a member of the Schnee family. Well known for their high class and well cared for golf courses while simultaneously being infamous for their less than stellar treatment of their workers, especially the lower income and Faunus workers. The other cart is a light blue. No identifying emblems but the cart has clearly been suited with features that most other golf carts don’t have. The drivers of the cart seem to be having a very heated argument that the four cannot help but somewhat overhear.

“- I do not care that the Vasilias boy is nothing more than a flirt. His family has several internationally renowned resorts and a merger of our two businesses could only end favorably for us.” Jacques Schnee finishes what seemed to have been the last part of a lecture directed at the driver of the other cart.

Its all they hear before the four are too far to hear anymore. They all let out a sigh of relief and continue to the next hole as quickly as they can.  
Back at the beginning of the hole, Weiss Schnee holds their head high as they level a withering look at their younger brother Whitley who’s snickering abruptly cuts off. In response to their father’s tirade they simply fold their arms over each other and sits back against their seat as they watch their father grab the driver their brother handed him and prepares to tee off.

They close their eyes to enjoy the slight breeze that has sprung up but open them again when they hear footsteps headed their way.  
“You know that it would simply be easier if you just did as father asked. It’s always easier to do as he asks.” Whitley says with a tone just shy of condescending. Weiss looks at him as he leans onto the front of her golf cart and smiles. They consider pushing forward and knocking him back but decide that its in bad taste… so they quickly throw it into reverse and back away so suddenly that Whitley falls flat on his face.

He yells in outrage and tries to swipe at them but they just back up more. They smile and watch as he stomps over to their father’s cart, but the smile drops when they see him slide to the driver’s side and take it off park. Jacques turns around just in time to see Whitley try and crash the cart into Weiss’.  
“What the hell are you doing?!” Both Weiss and Jacques ask in outrage while the former avoids the collision and the latter attempts to chase after Whitley.  
Weiss takes off down the course with Whitley close behind her. They try to lose them by coming around a curve tight and fast but nearly collide into another golf cart. While Weiss managed to avoid them and continue onwards, Whitley was not as lucky.

Velvet, Blake, Yang, and Ruby jolt and brace as their golf cart is rear ended by the pure white they had seen earlier. Both carts stop, and Yang hops off with a club in her hand ready to brain whoever just crashed and momentarily pauses when they see the young boy behind the wheel. She’s about to ask them if they’re alright when they suddenly lash out.

“What the hell is your problem?” Whitley yells.

“My problem? What the hell is yours, kid? Who hell lets some eight-year-old behind the wheel?” Yang yells right back. He squawks in indignation.

“I am not some eight-year-old. I am Whitley Schnee and I am also 15.” He smugly corrects while puffing out his chest and holding his head high.  
He tries to start the cart and move past them only for Yang to yank him out of his seat and onto the floor. He lets out a startled “Hey” and starts to flail. Yang is about to pick him up and fling him into the nearest pond, but Velvet who had rushed over puts a hand on her shoulder to stop her.  
Velvet gives a firm shake of her head and gestures with her head over to Ruby and Blake who are both standing in the cart and keeping a lookout for any witnesses.

“If it were just you and me then fine. Hell, I’d even help you.” Velvet starts but pauses and looks over to Ruby and Blake again. “But with them here, I don’t wanna run the risk, ya know?” She finishes.

Yang sighs and is about carefully put the boy on the floor when Blake and Ruby start flagging them down frantically and around the corner comes an all-black golf cart with “Security” printing on the front. Yang looks at the cart, looks at Velvet, looks at the boy she still has a hold on, looks at Velvet, looks at the security currently getting out of their cart, looks at Velvet a final time and drops the boy without further thought.

“Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.” Yang curses under her breath as her and Velvet sprint to their cart and hop in/on.

There’s yells of surprise at the sudden action, a high pitch “get them” screamed, and the squeal of tires as Velvet stomps the gas and races away from security.

Flashback End

Velvet switches between looking at the new driver and in front of her while avoiding the carts behind her.

“Why are they chasing you?” She yells over to the other driver.

“Younger brother. Cart. Crash.” They yell back. They swing a club at the security with each word.

Velvet nods and focuses on the road. Ruby leans over and yells to their new cart chase buddy while swatting at anyone that gets too close.

“Hi! I’m Ruby.” she calls out just loud enough for them to hear. She smiles, waves with the club, then gestures to the driver. “That’s Velvet.” She points over to the passenger side “That’s Blake.” And then finally she gestures next to her “This is Yang”. She looks over at the new addition and yells outs “What’s yours?”

“I’m Weiss Schnee, pleasure to meet you.” They call back and laugh as they see the shocked look on their faces.

“Holy shit like the Weiss Schnee.” Yang called out and then immediately kicked a security guard who had almost grabbed Ruby’s leg.

“Yup.” Weiss called back gleefully.

“Well this became interesting very quickly.” Blake mutters under their breath.

“Because this wasn’t interesting before?” Velvet asks incredulously.

In response the cat Faunus just shrugs and looks behind them. What was once three carts chasing them has dwindled to two and they had split their focus. One cart for one as the security tried to capture or derail them. Blake momentarily makes eye contact with Ruby and internal sighs as they see a familiar twinkle.

“I’ve got a plan” Ruby yells making sure Weiss knows they’re included in this too.

Weiss makes eye contact with Ruby and some sort of silent communication happens within seconds. They nod and bring their cart close to Velvet’s.

“Velv, head towards the biggest pond on the course.” Ruby instructs, her words taking on a commanding tone.

Velvet glances back before nodding and fixing their course. The two carts race off side by side making what seems to be a suicide run for the large pond in the center of the course property. Never slowing down for a single second, they are almost at the edge when Ruby yells “Now!” Weiss and Velvet jerked their respective carts in opposite directions, Weiss managing to drift while Blake, Yang, and Ruby having to act as counterbalances to keep the cart from tumbling.  
The security carts were nowhere near as lucky. Both carts drove headfirst into the pond and due to last minute failed attempts to turn away, both carts flipped over partially trapping some of the passengers. After righting the carts and everyone being able to exit the water, it was far too late. Both offending carts were long gone with no hope of being found.

Present Day

“So yeah, that’s how we all met Weiss.” Ruby finishes.

Four pairs of eyes stare back at her. The owners wearing varying expressions on their face. Pyrrha had a look of mild disbelief though there was a hint of a smile. Jaune looked like he was going to have a heart attack any moment now. Nora had a look of absolute glee while Ren’s facial expression had not changed from the neutral expression it had at the beginning of the story. A hand was hesitantly raised.

“Yes Jaune?” Blake acknowledged.

“Um, so if that all happened, right, and you all are banned from the course… why are we here at the exact same course?” He asked already dreading the answer.  
All eyes turned to Weiss who was relaxing against the front of their new and improved golf cart.

“Simple.” They started while reaching up and bringing the aviator shades that had been resting on their head to rest on their face. “We’re here to fuck shit up.”

Another raised hand.

“Yes Jaune?” Weiss acknowledged this time.

“Okay so who is that?” he asked pointing to the newcomer who was currently relaxing in the driver’s seat of one of the carts.

“This is Winter. Weiss’ older sister.” Yang introduced slapping a hand on the cart the older Schnee was sitting in. “She’s on leave from the military.”

Jaune’s face becomes a few shades paler as he opens his mouth to ask but before he gets the question out, she beats him to it.

“My commanding officer strongly suggested I find some way to relax while on leave.” Winter explains before pulling out a pair of aviator shades matching Weiss’ and donning them. “What better way than to spend time with my family?”

With that everyone entered their designated golf carts. In one was Pyrrha in the driver’s seat, Ren in the passenger with Nora and Jaune in the back. The next had Weiss in the driver’s seat with Blake in the passenger and Velvet in the back. The third had Winter as the driver, Ruby in the passenger, and a very excited Yang crouched on top of the cart.

There was a moment of bated silence before static sounded from the radios installed in their carts.

“There’s a Schnee on the property, I repeat, there is a Schnee on the property.” A voice sounded through.  
“Which Schnee, sir? Winter?” a confused voice came through a few seconds later.  
“Weiss.” Was the single worded answer given.  
There was silence once more before alarms blared from speakers set up around the course.  
“That our cue!” Yang called out.

All three carts took off in different directions and not long after were being chased be five security carts each. Maniacal laughter could be heard throughout the course.


	2. Little Birdies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News travels fast

The country of Atlas is home to many things. Abundant dust mines, technological wonders, and the world's largest military being some of the more commonly known. What Atlas was also home to were the Schnees. Rich, aristocratic, multi-talented, and borderline royalty. There wasn't much that happened in the country that didn't first get approval from the patriarch of the family Jacques Schnee. 

A shrewd businessman whose dealings could toe the line but never seemingly cross it. He married into the Schnee legacy and many men sought to follow his footsteps by wooing one of his heirs, Winter or Weiss. From a young age it became apparent that such a task would be nigh insurmountable if only because, like their father, Winter and Weiss could negotiate and converse around a topic until the man trying to secure an easy lifestyle had only succeeded in making a fool of himself. 

While both groomed from birth to act as heirs to the Schnee Dust Corporation, it would be Weiss who would eventually fulfill the roll. Winter instead choosing to enlist once of age and taking to military life with an ease and grace that would make her father proud if it had not also meant that she was far from his control. The eldest Schnee rose through the ranks quickly, even to the point of becoming General James Ironwood’s trusted right hand. 

Said General now sat behind his desk with one ankle crossed over the opposite knee reading what appeared to be a gossip magazine. Under normal circumstances he wouldn’t have given the magazine a second glance. One of the article headlines, however, had demanded his attention so now here he finds himself. Three sharp knocks were heard as he reached the midway point of the article. 

“Enter.” Ironwood called out still reading.

The clacking of boots echoes in the spartan decorated office. The individual stands next to one of the two chairs in front of the desk until Ironwood waves his hand dismissively, only then do they take a seat. 

The room is quiet save for the occasional flutter of a page being turned as the General continues reading. Once finished with the article he adjusts himself in his seat and finally looks up at the person seated across from him, their uniform pressed with creases sharp enough to cut and maintaining impeccable posture. 

Ironwood runs a hand through his steadily greying hair before sighing and slumping back into his chair. “Care to explain?” he asks as he places the magazine he'd been reading onto the desk and turns it so they can see it properly.

The magazine shows a full four-page long article detailing the recent escapades of the middle Schnee. The following pages are various shots, some from security cameras and others from cell phones, of they and their companions utterly destroying one of the many Schnee owned country clubs. Weiss’ behavior came as no surprise to him. Ironwood, personally, had watched them verbally eviscerate and then formally challenge a man 10 years their senior to a duel over a comment about their older sister's physique. He made a mental note to check to see how his rehabilitation was going. 

Across from him, Atlas Specialist Winter Schnee takes a few moments to skim through the article and then flips to the photos. She hovers her finger over a particular photo and a small fond smile makes its way onto her face. Ironwood stretches his neck to try and see which photo could have sparked one of her rarely seen smiles but she notices and her expression quickly returns to its neutral barely concealed disinterest and stiffens her posture which had relaxed while looking over the magazine. 

“Your orders were to find a source of relaxation. Specifically I was not to partake in anything that involved paperwork, gunfire, or would lead to interacting with Qrow Branwen.” Winter replied never breaking eye contact. Ironwood sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Winter wasn't going to make this easy for him and they both knew it. He'd just have to be direct and get it over with.

“Your preferred method of relaxation involves hijacking golf carts and using them to wreak havoc on a country club course?” he asked, disbelief slipping into his voice midway.  
“My preferred relaxation method is spending time with Weiss.”   
“Who regularly finds new and creative ways to push your father into an early grave.”  
“Correct.”   
At this point James is pretty sure he can feel the new white hairs growing. He stares at the young woman sitting in front of him and contemplates for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and exhaling.  
“Okay.”  
“Okay?”  
Confusion is subtly written on the eldest Schnee’s face. The slightest furrow of brows and a minute tilt to her head. Imperceptible if you weren't looking or didn't know what to look for. Ironwood can't help but crack a smile.   
“You obeyed my orders and the air about you is more relaxed so clearly your chosen method is effective if unconventional.”  
“If I didn't know better General, I would say that you almost approve of my methods.” Winter responds with a small smile once again gracing her face. “You are more than welcome to join me the next time Weiss and I relax together.”  
At that he laughs. “Maybe I will.”

Meanwhile in Vale

“Hey, did you guys see the latest copy of H&H Monthly?” Yang asks as they flop themselves onto the couch of their apartment. 

“I only read political journals.” Blake replies from their armchair in the corner of the living room. They've got a newspaper in their hands, scanning for any news about Menagerie, the White Fang, or just faunus in general. “And porn.” Velvet tacks on from her position sprawled across Blake’s lap.

Color slowly seeps onto their cheeks as they suddenly and forcefully adjusted themself, coincidentally unseating Velvet and sending her straight to the floor. Yang laughs and tosses the magazine onto Blake's now empty lap. “Well ya might wanna check this one out cause you're in it. Hell, we're all in it.”

At those words, Blake snatches the magazine up and flips through it until they come across the photos of them and everyone else from their last “trip” to the country club. Velvet pops up off the floor and hovers over Blake, looking at the photos albeit upside down. “Hey, that one is pretty good.” she says pointing to one of the larger photos in the spread collection.

The photo shows Weiss, Blake, and Velvet in a golf cart that is neck and neck with a course security cart. The main focus of the photo is Blake grabbing one of Velvet’s lapels and using it to bring them in for what looks like a very heated kiss while Weiss is swinging her club at the passenger of the opposing cart. The angle of the photo catches Velvet’s attention. Sure with some moderate tech skills anyone could blow up a photo large enough to capture the details present, but the particular angle the photo was taken from meant that the person had to have been....not far...behind them….

“Seriously, Yang?!” Velvets whips around yelling.

Apparently anticipating her reaction, Yang is already vaulting over the couch and trying to make a break for her room, laughing all the while. Velvet tears after her down the hall as a confused Ruby exits her room and makes her way over to where Blake still sits. 

Wordlessly, Blake hands her the magazine and gets up to head to the kitchen, presumably to make tea. Ruby glances through the photos and shortly considers cutting them out to create a collage to add to her scrapbook but decides against it. Placing the magazine on the coffee table (one Weiss bought because they seemed to have taken personal offense at their makeshift one made of old project poster board superglued to cardboard pegs), they follow Blake into the kitchen and hop onto one of the counters.

“So have you spoken with Weiss recently?” Ruby asks as Blake puts the kettle on the stove.

“They text me earlier this morning to let us know they had landed safely in Atlas.” they answer as they walk to the fridge and reach in to grab some fruit to munch on. “Winter picked them up but had a meeting with their boss, apparently, so she just dropped Weiss off at her place before going.”

“Oh, cool.” she replies and opens her mouth like she’s going to ask something but reconsiders and instead asks “So when do you think they’ll visit again?” All she gets is a shrug. The silence between them stretches and Ruby is close to just info dumping anything and everything when Yang crashes into the kitchen and almost eats the floor before barely catching herself. Velvet skids into view and pounces onto Yang’s back. Ruby looks to Blake who has damn near visible hearts in their eyes as they watch Velvet put Yang into a chokehold. 

Blake’s attention shifts from Velvet to Ruby as they climb onto the kitchen island and use it as a launch pad to leap over the faunus and blonde. She looks back at the duo and then heads off in the direction of her room only to return with a spray bottle that has “For Bad Cookies” written on it and starts spraying Yang and Velvet down.

“AH”  
“Come on, Rubes, quit i-AH MY EYES”  
“I LET GO, I SWEAR I LET GO”  
“MY HAIR, RUBY”  
“WE STOPPED HOLY SHIT PLEASE”  
“I TOOK A SHOWER ALREADY”  
“THIS DOESN’T EVEN COUNT AS ONE”

Ruby stops squirting and squints at the duo before going to return the squirt bottle. Blake chuckles and earns the ire of the two mildly soaked victims. The two exchange a glance and nod and Blake can feel the hairs on their arm standing on edge. 

“Woah now guys, lets not do anything hasty.” They try to placate as they bring their hands up, palms out. Yang and Velvet pause to look to each other and shrug. Blake thinks their safe before Velvet suddenly lunges at them and scoops them off their feet into a bear hug. They try to swing their legs or kick their shins but feels muscular arms wrap around them keeping them still.

“Nice try babe.” Velvet laughs and with Yang’s helps brings them back out to the living room where Blake is then unceremoniously tossed onto the couch. Velvet hops onto Blake’s upper half while Yang flops onto their lower half. Blake tries to shove the two off and it kicks off another round of wrestling except this time it's a three-way-no-holds-bar-deathmatch. 

Yang is simultaneously fighting off Blake, who has attached themself to her back, and Velvet, who has picked the coffee table up and is about to swing it when Ruby loudly clears her throat. All three freeze in place and look at her with varying degrees of guilt ranging from extreme (Blake), to moderate (Yang), to none whatsoever (Velvet). Ruby lifts her hand to show a scroll in her hand.

“Weiss called but if you guys are too bu-” She doesn’t even get to finish her sentence before Velvet launches themself clean over the couch and snatches the scroll before dashing off to her and Blake’s room. Blake disattaches themselves from Yang’s back and, albeit at a slower pace, makes their way to the room with Velvet. Ruby shakes her head and heads back to her room to get a few hours in on World of Hunters Online. Yang crashes onto the couch and adjusts until she finds herself a comfortable position and brings her own scroll out to check to see if she has any messages. She does but they aren’t from who she’d been hoping from so she puts it back in her sweatshirt pocket and closes her eyes for a short nap.

Behind Closed Doors

Velvet and Blake sit side by side at Blake’s desk watching three dots bounce on their laptop screen and waiting for the grey bubble next to Weiss’ profile picture to turn green. A few seconds pass and Weiss’ face suddenly pops on screen. Velvet lets out a whoop and Blake smiles. On the other side of the screen and several thousand miles away Weiss lets out a chuckle and looks behind themself to make sure their door is locked before turning back to the two faunus on her screen. Both bombard her with questions.

“How was your flight?”  
“Was it first class?”  
“Was there any turbulence?”  
“Did they give you peanuts?”  
“Did you have to wait long?”  
“Were the seats comfy?”

Weiss outright laughs causing Velvet and Blake to smile at each other and then her.

“It was fine, yes, no, yes, no, and extremely.” Weiss replies, ticking off the questions using her fingers. “The flight really was lovely and Winter being able to meet me at the airport when I landed was an added bonus. I miss you both though.”

“Aww, Weissy we miss you, too.” Velvet coos while wrapping an arm around Blake who nods and adds “The apartment feels a little empty without you.”

“I didn’t want to impose…” Weiss starts but Velvet vehemently shakes her head.

“Ruby and Yang adore you. Yesterday Ruby was complaining about missing her best friend and we had literally just dropped you off at the airport.” 

Blake leans into Velvet and says “Plus Yang made five plates of breakfast this morning and then got this sad look on her face when she realized it. Everyone here misses you and we can’t wait for you to come back.”

A smile that almost reaches her ears makes it way onto Weiss’ face as she listens to the two of them. She really had gotten incredibly lucky when she had almost crashed into them on the golf course. She would never in her wildest dreams have thought that she’d meet anyone quite like the four of them. Weiss had learned more in the month she had stayed with them then she could have from all her tutors.

Yang with her brashness and penchant for mass destruction but still carrying this brightness and warmth that never dimmed. Always willing to lend a hand or shoulder to cry on depending on what you needed. A grease monkey with a heart of gold. Ruby’s near constant optimism and love for life that bleed into everything she did. Though still in school, Ruby showed promise and was a natural when it came to anything remotely mechanical. Weiss loved spending time talking about the potential practical uses of dust. Ruby always coming up with wild but feasible ideas that Weiss couldn’t help but get caught up in. The sisters were more affectionate than she was initially used to given her upbringing but she quickly adapted. 

Velvet and Blake were passion personified. Velvet being more than happy to educate Weiss on the faunus and their history and the role humans had played in it. Velvet was all or nothing when it came to those she cared about, Weiss would quickly learn. Whether it was hyping Yang up at the gym, gushing over comics with Ruby, or debating politics with Blake, Velvet would be clearly fully invested. Blake was the opposite side of the same coin. Blake’s passion showed in the articles they published. Each word carefully chosen and every argument meticulously planned. A quieter passion but just as strong. Velvet’s affection was as bright and noticeable as their taste in neon clothing. Hugs and forehead kisses no matter if they’re in the grocery store or the privacy of their room. Blake was given to more subtle PDA. Hand holding and the like. 

Weiss had come to care deeply for all four of them. But even she had to admit that her feelings for Blake and Velvet ran deeper than the other two.

“-llo, paging Weiss, you there?” Velvet called out, waving her hand in front of her.

Shaking her head to clear it of her musings, Weiss looks back at the duo and smiles “Sorry, just got lost in thought for a little bit there.”

“What were you thinking about?” Blake asks, tilting their head slightly.  
“Just how much I appreciate all of you.” Weiss answers shrugging like it wasn’t a big deal.  
“AWWWWW.” Both Velvet and Blake coo making Weiss blush.

Weiss clears her throat with the blush still adorning her face and asks “How have things been on your end?”

“Oh you know, same old same old.” Velvet answers while shrugging.

The three chat back and forth, the subjects changing from shenanigans (“Yang bet me I couldn’t down a whole bottle of syrup” “Did you?” “Absolutely!”) to faunus protest updates (“Sienna is really starting to make headway with local municipalities” “Do you think things will start to change?” “It’s hard to tell but we can hope.”) to recent gossip (“I swear I saw Coco walk out her room with Crocs.” “I still don’t believe that, Velv.” “But Blake! My eyes don’t lie!” “I have to agree with Blake on this one.” “I. Swear. They. Were. Crocs.”) Time passes quickly for all three and far too soon Weiss hears the telltale sounds of her sister coming home. 

“Winter has just gotten home so I’ll have to log off for now and get ready for dinner.”   
“Alright, we should probably go let Ruby and Yang know we didn’t get abducted by aliens or something.” Velvet responds and waves at the screen.  
“Text us before you head to bed, if you get the chance.” Blake says as they also wave.  
“I’ll be sure to do so.” Weiss promises before waving back and signing off. 

Weiss watches the call end and then gets up to go get ready. Less than 15 minutes later, she makes her way down to the small dining table where she and Winter tend to take their meals together. What she finds when she arrives fills her with a sense of caution. Winter is sitting at the table having already changed from her uniform to casual attire. That wasn’t what was off about the situation. Winter sat at the table casually reading a gossip magazine. A gossip magazine that featured the headline “Schnee Heir Caught Destroying Course and Making Moves.” with a set of increasingly scandalous photos of Weiss exchanging heated kisses (among other things) with Blake and Velvet.

Winter carefully sets the magazine down and pushes the chair opposite her out enough for Weiss to sit. Crossing her legs over one another and folding her hands together, Winter looks Weiss dead in the eyes and says:

“I believe you and I need to have a chat, little sister.”

**Author's Note:**

> Special shoutout and thanks to the Velvet Server


End file.
